My Little Dark Secret
by ACY x Dc
Summary: Acy surprises her cousin Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock. She befriends The Animal and falls hard for him. There’s something in her past that she doesn’t want anyone to know. What is so dark that she can’t tell?BatistaOC
1. Prologue

_I know that this story might suck but please bear with me! It's my first Fanfiction. Thanks!_

Prologue 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acy surprises her cousin Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock. She befriends The Animal and falls hard for him. There's something in her past that she doesn't want anyone to know. What is so dark that she can't tell?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_CHARACTERS…_

All these characters I own

Stacy aka Acy- Dwayne's cousin and love interest of The Animal

Jayson- Acy's oldest brother

Jacob- Acy's 2nd oldest brother

Josh- Acy's 3rd oldest brother

Jack- Acy's 4th oldest brother

James- Acy's 5th oldest brother

Justin- Acy's 6th oldest brother

Mike- Family friend, and Acy's "adoptive" brother

All these characters I don't (obviously)

Steve Austin- "Dad figure" to Acy and her siblings

The Rock aka Wayne- Acy's cousin

Jeff Hardy- Best friend of Acy

Ric Flair- Good friend of Acy

Dave Batista- Acy's love interest

Randy Orton- Tries to get with Acy

The list of characters might grow 


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE WWE STARS. I OWN ACY**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty-three year old Stacy An aka Acy stepped off the airplane and flipped on her cell. She checked her voicemail and smiled as she heard the voicemail left by the one person involved in her "plan."

Acy was your average girl. She was 5'4 weighed 119, had waist long jet-black hair, big brown eyes, and a semi muscular build. She was 1/3 Hawaiian, 1/3 Korean, and 1/3 Samoan.

Acy quickly scanned the baggage claim area for that one person. Not seeing him, she waited patiently for her bags. After grabbing her bags, she decided to give him a call. She quickly dialed the number form her memory.

"Evie?" asked Acy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" replied the person.

"A million." replied Acy laughing. "Did you forget that I'm coming today?"

"How am I supposed to forget that your coming baby girl you only told me everyday!" answered the person.

"Haha what am I supposed to think? You aren't here and your LATE!" yelled Acy.

"Turn around and I'll talk to you later." Came the reply.

"Fine. Bye Steve." huffed Acy.

After ending the call, Acy turned around. There stood the man who became her father figure for the past 10 years. There in his jean shorts and black tee glory stood Steve Austin. Acy ran into Steve's arms as Steve twirled Acy around.

"You ready to cause havoc in the WWE?" questioned Steve.

Acy with a shit eating grin replied, " HELL YEAH!"

Steve laughed as he grabbed her suitcase and led her out to the car.

_What havoc could Acy possibly be creating? How does Acy know Austin? Please read to find out!_

Sorry if the story is bad! Please review! Thanks for reading this story!


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE WWE STARS. I OWN ACY** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

At the Arena 

Dwayne Johnson was sitting around and talking with his friends/ co-workers, Paul Levesque, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and John Cena. He was telling them yet another story about his cousin Acy.

"So it was between Acy and this guy. I mean she's this little 5'4 girl taking on a 6'7 black guy. Acy was friggen kicking his ass! All cause this guy was pissed ass drunk and grabbed her ass!"

While Dwayne and his friends were hanging out, they didn't notice Steve Austin come into he arena with a hooded figure. Steve and Acy, the mystery figure walked directly into his locker. Steve stayed in the same clothes, while Acy went into the bathroom to change. She changed from her black basketball shorts and t-shirt to a black wife beater and tattered jeans. After she put her hair into loose ringlets. After the two left the locker room and headed toward the catering room.

While walking Austin and Acy bumped into Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie who was one of Acy's best friends at the WWE looked at her in shock.

"Shit" thought Acy. "Now she's going to for sure tell Dwayne that I'm here. Damnit the plan is going down the drain right now! No one was supposed to see me till later! Oh wells that's my own stupidity for walking around showing my face."

"ACY?" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Shh not so loud Anie." Replied Acy.

"Omg what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?" asked Anie.

"Well cause its supposed to be a surprise for Dwayne cause you know today's his b-day?" stated Acy.

"Oh yeah! Omg we have to catch up soon okay? Right now though I got a meeting to hold with everyone. Steve shouldn't you be there also?" asked Anie.

As soon as Anie had stated that there was going to be a meeting with everyone. An idea hit her like a ton of bricks!

"Hey Anie could you do me a huge ass favor?" asked Acy with a devious smirk.

"Depends on what the favor is, and seeing your little smirk I don't know if I want to help with whatever your going to ask." Sighed Anie.

Acy just looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes that she could muster. She knew that it was Anie's biggest weakness.

"Not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but that please!" begged Anie.

"Pretty please it won't be that bad I swear." Promised Acy.

"Alright fine, but whatever your plan is it better not get me arrested in any state you hear me?"

Acy stood there with Austin and Anie telling them of their plan. She just hoped that person wouldn't be too upset at her for doing it.

_What is Acy's plan? Who is the person that she doesn't want to get mad at? Why would Anie think that she would get arrested for Acy's plan?_

Sorry if the story is bad! Please review! Thanks for reading this story!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE WWE STARS. I OWN ACY**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 

_At the Catering Room_

Dwayne was till telling the guys about Acy's fight.

"She broke the dude's nose, gave him a concussion, two broken ribs, and a black eye. She left with a couple of scratches. Man wish you guys could of seen it…."

The rest of the story fell onto deaf ears of Dave Batista who was staring behind Dwayne at a beautiful woman laughing and walking with Steve Austin. Acy and Austin started to walk to one of the vending machines when Austin whispered in her ear, and pointed in Dave's direction. Whatever Austin whispered to her, she had gotten a big smirk that would have given Randy Orton's smirk a run the money. She looked at Dave, and the two of them held a fierce gaze when Acy looked away to look at the machine. She paid for a bottle of water and left the room with Steve.

_Dave's p.o.v_

"Who was that girl? What did Austin say to her about me? Did he tell her about Angie? If he did I hope he told her that we are divorced."

The more that he thought about it he didn't understand why he wanted to know the girl. She could have been someone that he would see once in his life. Even if he did meet the girl again why would it matter if she knew he was divorced or not?

"This is ridiculous. I better start paying attention to Dwayne more. My mind is going crazy."

He sat there laughing along with the guys at Dwayne's imitation of Acy.

What Dave didn't know was that he was going to see his mysterious girl again, and he would be in for one hell of a ride.

_Sorry I know this chapter is short and it sucks, but please bear with me. _

_Sorry if the story is bad! Please review! Thanks for reading this story!  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE WWE STARS. I OWN ACY**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 During the meeting 

Stephanie started the meeting with the usual speech.

"Tonight we need to make this a show that's memorable for the fans. They are the ones who make and can break this business. We need to put 110 into this night."

She continued with how everything was going to go. Which order the matches were. The she concluded the meeting.

"I know I concluded the meeting, but I remembered that today is a certain someone's birthday. So could everyone please remain where they are? Oh and Dwayne could you please come forward?" asked Anie.

"I hope her plan works." Thought Anie.

When Dwayne walked up, he stood next to Stephanie who didn't say anything to him. She just stood there like she was expecting something or someone. When nothing happened for the first 2 minutes, he started to walk to his seat in the front row with his friends. Stephanie grabbed his arm before he even got to take a step away from him.

"Uh.. could you please wait here? There's a cake coming and everything." Began Anie, trying to stall as long as possible.

Dwayne nodded and stood there. He felt a little weird standing up there in front of his co-workers not doing anything. While Dwayne and Anie were looking at the crowd of fellow workers, neither noticed Acy slipping through the door. She wore an oversized black hooded zip-up jacket with the hood over her head while carrying a small birthday cake. She slowly pulled the hood off and looked directly at Paul and Ric. Both men smirked at Acy and knew that nothing good would come out of this. She mouthed that the two men to start singing Happy Birthday and the two men complied. They started singing and pretty soon the entire room was singing. Acy slipped off the jacket and still held onto the cake. As soon as the room stopped singing she jumped onto Dwayne's back and smashed the cake into his face.

"Happy birthday dear ol' D. Here's your cake that I think Anie mentioned to you earlier." Exclaimed Acy.

Dwayne (aka D to Acy) stood there in shock. He had not expected to get caked or to hear his cousin wishing him a Happy birthday. He tuned around and sure enough there stood his crazy cousin laughing her butt off. When he realized that she was wearing her trademark wife beater, a thought occurred faster than you could say Rock Bottom.

Wiping some of the cake into his hand, he called out to Acy in a singing voice, "Oh Acy, I got some cake, and I see you didn't I thought I'd share it with you."

Acy looked at him hard through her hooded eyes before replying.

"Do it and see what happens. I can assure you that it won't be pretty."

_Hope you liked this chapter! Did Dwayne "share" his cake with Acy? _

_**Please review! Thanks for reading this story!  
**_


End file.
